


Cold Mocha

by Airr_catcherr



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blindfolds, Blowjobs, Bottom Tyler, Crying, Edging, High School, Knifeplay, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Josh, ending is good I swear, nothing too detailed its only for like five seconds, theyre both 18 ok they ain't underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airr_catcherr/pseuds/Airr_catcherr
Summary: Josh finally agrees to fuck Tyler.





	Cold Mocha

Tyler stepped into the crowded halls of the place that he liked to call, hell. 

Tyler was happy with himself that he hasn’t dropped out yet, or at least gotten in trouble for mouthing off to teachers. 

Tyler would only mouth off to teachers in the same class as Josh. 

Josh was the man that Tyler had his eye on since the beginning of the year. Something about the school’s ‘bad boy’ attracted Tyler to him, but of course, Josh was too busy getting into fights and fucking around to talk to him or notice Tyler. 

Tyler mouthed off to teachers constantly just to impress Josh, to show him that he can be ‘bad’ too, but Josh is always too busy on his damn phone and Tyler would end up apologizing after class.

Tyler walked to his locker, backpack thrown lazily over his shoulder and a mocha in his hand. He flung open the locker door and threw his backpack in. 

Tyler stared inside his locker, trying to quickly come up with an excuse to finally talk to Josh today. He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice his locker being slammed shut and Josh’s voice bringing him back to reality.

“We all have classes, too, so what the hell is taking you so damn long to get your shit and leave? And if you haven't noticed yet, your locker door is fuckin’ blocking mine and I don’t like waiting, babe.”

Tyler snapped his head and stared at Josh before opening his mouth to speak, “I was caught up in something, I didn’t notic-sorry, I’ll move, yeah. I’ll do that.” 

Tyler cursed under his breath and shuffled awkwardly to the side. He kept his eyes on Josh with his lips slightly parted. Josh was so gorgeous, Tyler felt like throwing up.

Josh eyed the pretty boy in front of him before he broke into a smirk.

“I’m Josh, what’s your name, sweetheart? How come I’ve never seen you ‘round before?” Josh quickly grabbed what he needed and shut the door to give Tyler his full attention.

Josh was surprised that he never noticed the boy. He was quite upset, too. How did he miss such a catch? Tyler was such a pretty thing in Josh’s eyes and he couldn’t wait to wrap his arms around him.

Tyler’s eyebrows shot up and he looked around to make sure Josh was talking to him. Josh chuckled at the younger man’s reaction and moved closer to Tyler as he stepped back. 

“I asked what’s your name and I want an answer. I remember mentioning that I don’t like waiting.” 

Tyler nodded and opened his mouth to reply, only to stop since Josh spoke again. “I need to know who’s name I’m gonna be moaning tonight,” Josh said, his smirk widening as he watched Tyler’s eyes widen in surprise.

How cute, Josh thought. 

“That is if you’re not willing to be the one I have later on,” Josh continued, watching Tyler closely with a mischievous smile.

“Uh, my name’s Tyler?” Tyler finally replied, making it seem more of a question than an answer. 

Josh rolled his eyes and gave a small laugh. “I don’t know, darling. I’m the one asking for your name.” 

Tyler felt his insides melting at the pet name. 

He also noticed that the bell already rung, so he came up with the plan to talk to Josh without fucking up, and end the conversation to head to class. Tyler didn’t want to be late.

Tyler gave Josh a gentle smile and started to walk away while quickly saying, “my name’s Tyler, and I gotta head to class. The bell run-”

Josh snorted and grabbed Tyler’s arm, cutting him off. 

“I don’t give a fuck. We’re not done talking, besides who gives a damn about school anymore? It’s the last year, we’re done. Shit doesn’t matter anymore.” Josh said as he pulled Tyler back in front of him. “Come with me, I’ll have you on your knees in no time, it’ll be good.” Josh offered, grinning. 

“You can always make up the work you miss. It’s not always that I chase after someone.”

Tyler’s eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head frantically, quick to decline Josh’s offer. “I’d love to, maybe even talk more, but I-I can’t skip class. My mom would kill me. Any other time would be okay though,” Tyler explained, mentally patting himself on the back for being so content and keeping his ground.

Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler, not happy that someone had just turned him down. 

“Look Taylor-”

“It’s Tyler, dude.”

Josh rolled his eyes and nodded before continuing, “Look Taylor, I don’t have time for the ‘talk later’ shit. You either come with me now and fuck or it’s done.” 

Tyler’s jaw hung open. He knew Josh wasn’t a person for serious, settled relationships, but he didn’t expect him to be so straight forward and only think with his dick. 

“So, basically, fuck today or never talk again?” 

Josh nodded, shrugging. “Not that exact wording, but yeah. You’re right.”

Tyler bit his lip and thought over his options. He could go mess around with Josh later and that becomes their deal and only relationship or he can leave and continue his imagination and staring out of the window. 

He chose the first option, he could always try to develop their relationship. He liked to think that he’s great at doing so. 

Tyler finally nodded, making Josh smile in victory. He glanced at Josh before moving to shove his things back in the locker. 

“Alright, where to?” 

“My place, since your mom would freak out if her son isn’t being a good boy.” Josh answered, grinning from ear to ear. He knew just how to get people. Josh liked to think of it as a talent. 

Tyler slammed the locker shut and turned around to glare at Josh. “It wouldn’t matter who’s place. We’re neighbors and my mom is at work.” 

It was Josh’s turn to be surprised. “Really? I never knew that. Why did you never stop by to say hi then?”

Tyler made a sound of disapproval and began walking to the main doors of the school. “Why should it be me? And I never stopped by because you always seemed to be busy.” 

Josh caught up with Tyler’s walking and matched his pace. “Still could’ve stopped by, I don’t mind a threesome with a pretty boy like you.” 

Tyler laughed breathlessly and eyed Josh for a few seconds before speaking, “I’d rather have you alone, and I like working for what I want, unlike some people.” He figured that he could play Josh’s game, too. He was just as experienced and had tricks up his sleeve, as well.

Josh made a small sound of approval at the boy’s attitude towards the situation. “You’re not that hard to get. I mean, here you are. Oh, and just call me out next time.” Josh looked at Tyler before unlocking his car and moving to open the door for Tyler.

Tyler ignored his comment and smiled at the gesture, giving him a teasing smile. “Surprised you don’t want anything in return for opening the door.”

Josh snickered and shut the door before getting in himself.

“Have you been around all year long?” Josh asked after a while of comfortable silence, not quite believing that Tyler has gone unnoticed by him.

Tyler hummed a quiet reply and nodded his head yes. “I have. You just never acknowledged me and I didn't put in the effort to come to you.” 

Josh glanced at Tyler as he tried to remember any moments that he has run or even seen him.

“Oh! Last year!” Josh exclaimed, finally remembering. 

“What about last year?” Tyler questioned, giggling at Josh's sudden outburst.

Josh would never admit, but hearing Tyler giggle was the most adorable thing he's ever heard. He smiled before replying.

“When I was moving in. I was getting my stuff in and you were looking at me. Staring if I'm being exact.”

Tyler laughed and awkwardly rubbed his neck. “Yeah. Ah, good times.”

Josh parked his car and got out to open Tyler's door again. 

“You're not embarrassed, are you, Tyler?”

Tyler shrugged as he got out and waited for Josh to lock up the car.

“No, I just don't know how to feel about it, ya know? You were always this bad boy in my eyes, and I promised myself I wouldn't get involve-”

Josh cut Tyler off with a loud laugh. “‘I don't wanna get involved,’ then why are you here? Nobody's forcing you to do anything.”

Tyler pressed his lips in a thin line and glared at Josh for interrupting him. “If you would've let me finish then I would have explained that these were my thoughts months ago. Right now, I'm fine with whatever you've got to offer.”

Josh unlocked his front door and walked in, pulling Tyler along with him. “Then what's the problem, pretty boy? You want this, don't you?” He asked, shutting the door and taking off his shoes. 

“There isn't a problem-well, yeah there is. I just wish you would stop the whole ‘were you here?’ bullshit, because if you really had wanted ‘pretty boy,’ then you would've came for me.” Tyler began, watching Josh closely.

“I'm best friends with Brendon and he talks about me all the time. The rat that's called Ashley that you sleep with talks shit about me, Jenna is constantly on your ass trying to get you to look at me. It's you, to be honest. You're the one who chose to turn me down for Debby. Oh, I heard her moan. Are you sure she was actually moaning and wasn't faking it? Wouldn’t be surprised if you had to finish on your own later.” 

Josh's jaw clenched at Tyler's choice of words and he shot the younger boy a sharp look. He didn't understand what Tyler was trying to get out of this. 

Josh narrowed his eyes at Tyler. “Alright, it’s my fault, so what? Why are you telling me this?”

Tyler grinned and shook his head before resting his hand on Josh's chest and slowly trailing his fingers down. He stopped right at the front of Josh's jeans, grazing his fingers teasingly along his belt. 

“I want you to shut the fuck up about the past and start over with me right now.” Tyler stated, eyes trained on Josh.

Josh's face broke into a smirk and he moved to rest his hands on Tyler's hips. 

“That's all?”

“That's all. Also drop Debby. Sex with me is better.” 

Josh chuckled at his request and moved one hand to grab Tyler's ass.

“Mhm, I’m sure. Prove to me you're better than any of my flings.”

Tyler grinned. 

~  
Josh opened the door to his room and moved to stand near his bed. “Well?” He asked, smirking at Tyler’s blank expression. “You're gonna get to it or should I get Debby, maybe Ashley, too?”

Tyler let out an annoyed sigh and nodded softly, walking to where Josh was. He wasted no time in dropping onto his knees and undoing Josh's jeans. 

Josh stopped him halfway and grabbed a fist of Tyler's hair to force him to look up. “Slow down, sweetheart. I need to lay a few things first.”

Tyler rolled his eyes before taking Josh's cock out and giving it an experimental lick. “Go ahead and lay what you have. If it's about my safeword then it's red. I'll hold up two fingers if I need you to stop and can't talk.”

Josh was impressed with how ready Tyler was. He softened the grip on his hair and smiled, “I'm gonna be trying a lot of things on you, so feel free to stop whenever you can’t handle it.”

Tyler suppressed a laugh at Josh’s comment. He didn’t know that Tyler could handle almost anything. 

Tyler glanced at Josh a final time before darting his gaze down to eye Josh's length.

Tyler would be lying if he said he wasn’t surprised with Josh’s cock. Out of all the people he slept with, Josh has got to be the prettiest. 

Tyler was caught up in the moment and didn't realize Josh forcing his mouth open.

“Huh? Wh-”

“I've got a lot of things I wanna get to. Hurry up and wrap your lips around my cock. I don’t like waiting.”

Tyler wrapped his fingers around the base of Josh's dick and bought his lips to the head. He parted his mouth slightly and rubbed the tip against his lips a couple of times teasingly before finally closing his lips around Josh.

Josh moaned quietly in the back of his throat. Tyler’s mouth was wet and warm, Josh loved every second. 

Tyler did not disappoint. Him being on his knees was more than enough for Josh to be on edge.

“Keep your eyes on me.” Josh rasped out, tangling his fingers back in Tyler's hair. 

Tyler's eyes shot up and he hummed softly as he held eye contact.

Josh pushed down on Tyler's head slightly, hinting for him to take him further. Tyler complied, sinking his mouth down until Josh hit the back of his throat. He gagged around him slightly, eyes brimming with tears. 

“Fuck,” Josh groaned, tugging on Tyler's hair roughly. “Let me fuck your throat. Can I?” 

Tyler nodded as best as he could while relaxing his jaw. Josh grinned happily and pulled Tyler off before slowly thrusting into his mouth again. 

He gagged a couple of times, making Josh chuckle.

“Relax your throat,” Josh suggested, moving his hips slightly faster. 

Tyler took his suggestion and relaxed around him as much as possible, making it easier for Josh to shove his cock down Tyler's throat.

Josh tugged Tyler off after a while and smirked down at him. “How do you feel?”

“I'm great, why wouldn't I be?”

Josh laughed loudly at Tyler's raw voice. He only asked to hear Tyler’s voice. “You're gonna have to come up with an excuse for your voice. That is if you don't wanna tell people that you sucked dick for at least twenty minutes.”

Tyler rolled his eyes and got off his knees. He stripped out of his clothing and moved to lay on Josh's bed. “You're gonna have your way with me or should I get Debby?”

“Keep your mouth shut, unless you want something to keep you quiet.” Josh muttered while taking his shirt off and climbing on top of Tyler. He grew tired of hearing about Debby.

Tyler bit his lip at the sight of the man on top. He would never grow tired of Josh.

“Come to think of it, I don't mind sucking your dick for hours. I like the way you tast-”

Josh stopped Tyler by shoving three fingers in his mouth. Tyler made a sound of protest but sucked on his fingers anyway.

“I won't say it again. Keep your mouth shut. I don't wanna hear anything.” Josh stated, growing irritated. He watched Tyler for a few seconds before pulling his fingers roughly out of his mouth. 

“And if I don't comply?” Tyler chuckled, edging Josh on. Something about the man being annoyed amused him.

“I won't fuck you. I'll leave you here needy and on edge for hours. I'll sit right here and watch you not get the satisfaction you want while I get off.” Josh smiled sweetly at him, snorting once Tyler's face dropped. 

Tyler shrugged and moved his hand down to take a hold of himself. “Alright, you got me. Just hurry up.”

Josh smiled softly and moved Tyler's hand away. “‘S my job to make you feel good. Don't touch yourself.” 

Tyler pouted slightly and dropped his hand by his side without a sound. “Good boy,” Josh praised, loving the way Tyler blushed under his gaze. 

“Stay still,” Josh commanded, getting off the bed. He returned a few seconds later, laying a couple of things on the bed next to Tyler. 

Tyler turned his head around and observed the things. “Fuck,” he muttered, knowing it’ll be at least a few hours with the man. 

Josh snickered at Tyler’s action and picked the blindfold up before motioning for him to lift his head up. 

“Sensory deprivation. One of my favorites,” Josh commented while tying it around his head. 

Tyler gave a small hum and nod. Josh smiled proudly when Tyler didn't talk. He loved when people listened to him without a fight, it makes things easier for both. 

Josh pushed Tyler back against the bed and leaned down to kiss his neck. Josh kissed and sucked around the skin, enjoying how Tyler’s breathing was already harsh.

Tyler gasped lightly when he felt Josh's lips press against the spot behind his ear. 

Josh grinned and moved down to kiss his chest. Tyler's arms shot up and he gripped Josh's biceps while his mouth hung open. 

Josh leaned up when Tyler wouldn't stop moving. 

“Stay still, Tyler.” Josh ordered again, moving his hand to grip Tyler roughly in warning. “Move again and I'll tie you up.” 

Tyler's hips involuntarily bucked up at the touch and Josh shook his head, disappointed. 

“Well, since you can't stay still, I'll just tie you up.” Josh said, his tone bored.

“No, no need for that. I got it. I just wasn’t expecting you to-”

Josh chuckled and grabbed Tyler's wrists, ignoring his attempt to explain. “You're talking,” Josh commented, his tone teasing. 

“But-”

Josh pressed his finger against Tyler's lips to silence him while his other hand moved to grab the rope off the side. 

Tyler sighed in defeat when Josh didn't drop his arms. He waited patiently while Josh finished tying his hands and legs to the bed. 

“You're gonna keep quiet. Understood?” Josh asked while wrapping a hand around Tyler's shaft and moving painfully slow. 

Tyler's breath hitched in his throat at the touch and he gave a small nod while biting his tongue. 

Josh hummed softly and looked down at Tyler's hard cock. He swiped his thumb across the tip to collect the precum and move down his length to help Josh move easier.

Josh picked up his pace and jacked him off until Tyler was close. His breathing was hard through his nose and Tyler’s bottom lip was slightly bloodied from his teeth.

Tyler whined quietly when Josh's hand was off of him. He bucked his hips in search of contact as Josh sat there watching him, amused. He waited until Tyler calmed down before wrapping his hand around him again. 

Josh repeated the process a couple of times before getting bored. 

Tyler was desperate by now. The blindfold was wet with tears from his eyes and his body glistened with sweat.

He was a sight that Josh could get used to.

Josh eyed Tyler with a satisfied grin before speaking, “here are your two options. I'll fuck you and you'll come multiple times after that, or, I'll still fuck you, but you won't come until later on tonight. It's either overstimulation or edging. Nod once for the first option, nod twice for the second one.” 

Tyler wanted to kick Josh in the face. How does Josh expect him to answer?

He made a sound of protest but didn't dare open his mouth. 

Tyler knew that he'd pass out after coming twice so he decided with edging. At least he'll have a nice orgasm at the end.

Tyler nodded his head once and could practically hear Josh smirk. 

“Edging it is.”

~

Josh has been fucking Tyler for at least an hour if you ask him. He knew that if Tyler really wanted to stop, then he would say something, for now, Josh was gonna enjoy how Tyler was constantly clenching around him. 

It was evident that Tyler was enjoying this as much as Josh. Although, he didn't like it when Josh went ahead and slipped a cockring on his dick.

Josh finally pulled out after a few more minutes and moved to set his cock on Tyler's lips. “Open up, I wanna come in your mouth.” 

Tyler opened his mouth lazily and stuck his tongue out. 

Josh moved to thrust his cock into Tyler's mouth. It took a few seconds before Josh was shooting down Tyler's throat with a loud groan. 

Tyler swallowed what was in his mouth and let out a desperate whine.

Josh chuckled lightly and cupped his cheek. “Oh, we're only getting started, Tyler,” he leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead before continuing, “it's gonna be fun to watch you. You’re already fucked out.”

Tyler whined again and tugged on the rope tying his hands. “At least, take something off,” Tyler muttered, voice hoarse. 

Josh hopped off the bed and changed into his clothes before returning to Tyler. “It's either the blindfold or the rope.” Josh answered, knowing that he was making every decision hard for him. 

Tyler didn't think twice before answering. “The blindfold. I wanna see you.”

Josh hummed loudly before untying the blindfold and removing it. Tyler blinked a few times to adjust his vision before giving Josh a small smile. 

Josh couldn't help but smile back. Tyler was perfect. 

“You're too damn cute.”

Tyler giggled and thanked Josh quietly. 

“Let's continue, yeah?” Josh grinned, already having a vibrator circling Tyler's rim. “And this time, be as loud as you want. I wanna hear you.” 

“O-okay,” Tyler agreed, already on edge. He didn't know how he was gonna do this for hours. Josh slowly pushed in the toy, only giving Tyler time to adjust when it was all the way in. He leaned back up and turned the vibrations on a medium setting. “Have fun, sweetheart.” 

Tyler licked his lips and opened his eyes to look at Josh. “Where are you gonna be?” 

Josh smiled at the question and pointed at the desk next to the bed. “Right there, working on stupid useless shit from school.” 

Tyler turned his head to look at the spot and he sighed. He'll ask later why Josh is suddenly doing homework. For now, he couldn't think straight. 

“How long?”

Josh smiled evilly.

“As long as I want.”

~

It's been two hours and Tyler was on the verge of crying. 

“J-Josh.”

“Mhm?”

Tyler whimpered high-pitched as a response. The sound drew Josh's attention and he looked away from the computer’s screen. 

“Well, aren't you a sight. How are you feeling, baby boy?”

Tyler glared at Josh for his question.

“Turn it off, I-I can't-”

Josh shook his head, laughing. “I asked how are you feeling.”

Tyler let a few tears of desperation escape his eyes. 

“I'm okay, I think.”

“Good.”

With that said, Josh returned to typing his assignments. 

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip as Josh let him lay there. 

“Josh, please. Something different, I can't anymore.” 

“Since you asked nicely,” Josh smiled, getting up. He moved to where Tyler was and carefully pulled the toy out.

Tyler grunted quietly when the pressure against his prostate was finally gone. He was ready to let out a sigh of relief when he felt the vibrator against his cock. 

Tyler's eyes widened and he tried to move away. “No, enough, really.”

Josh laughed at Tyler's failed attempt to get away and set the vibrator on a low setting before returning to his chair. 

That's even worse than before, Tyler thought as his head fell to the side.

Josh watched him for a few seconds with a satisfied grin before returning his attention to the screen.

~

Josh finished his work an hour later and Tyler was full on crying. 

Josh couldn't wipe the grin off his face. “You're so pretty, Tyler. You have no idea how amazing you look right now.”

Tyler weakly nodded his head and kept his eyes closed. 

He looked even worse and Josh loved every second of it. Josh finally took pity on him and moved to turn the toy off. Tyler produced a small ‘ah’ in reaction and opened his eyes to stare at Josh. 

“I've had e-enough, please tell me you're done.” Tyler muttered, giving Josh a pleading look. If Tyler could think straight, he would've agreed that he looked pathetic. 

Josh petted his cheek gently and leaned down to give him a comforting kiss on his head.

“Knife play and we're done.”

Tyler’s jaw dropped in surprise and his eyebrows shot up. “Are you fucking kidding me right now?”

Josh fixed Tyler with a look and nodded. “Do I look like I'm fuckin’ around, Tyler?” He waited until Tyler shook his head before continuing.

“Yes. I'm being serious and you're fine with that, right, darling?”

“Yeah.” Tyler mumbled, quietly. Josh gave him a proud smile before leaving to get the knife. 

Tyler bit his lip in anticipation while he waited. He still couldn't believe he was letting Josh use him however he wanted. 

Josh returned to Tyler, a glint of excitement in his eyes as he climbed on top of Tyler again. 

Josh started by gently tracing the blade along Tyler's left arm. Tyler shuddered at the coldness of the metal and kept his wide eyes fixed on Josh. 

Josh moved the knife down Tyler's chest, pressing it harder against his skin, leaving bright crimson lines.

Tyler looked down at his body before shutting his eyes. 

Josh frowned slightly and moved to tap Tyler on his chin to grab his attention. “Tyler, sweetheart, keep your eyes open.”

Tyler let out a loud sigh and shook his head. “‘M tired, no,” he mumbled, opening one eye to look at him. 

Josh moved the knife down and pressed it roughly against Tyler's inner thigh, dangerously close to his cock. 

Tyler yelped at the contact and opened his eyes. “Alright, alright! They're open, please don't go any higher.”

Josh smiled sweetly at Tyler and inched the knife higher, just to fuck with him. 

“I'm thinking about going for another hour, what do you think, Ty?” Tyler shook his head vigorously and started begging Josh not to. 

“Josh, Josh, please don't. Not another hour. You've had me for four hours, almost five. That's enough. Please. I've been really good and I want-need to come so bad. It hurts,” Tyler concluded with a small sob escaping his parted lips. 

Josh rolled his eyes and dropped the knife to the side in defeat. He looked at Tyler's state a final time before moving to untie him. “Alright, alright. You've got it.”

Tyler thanked him hoarsely and rubbed his red wrists together. 

Josh carefully slid the cockring off and threw it to the side as well. “You still wanna come?”

Tyler thought for a few seconds before nodding. “Nothing intense though, please.” Josh smiled apologetically at him and wrapped his hand around Tyler's leaking cock. 

It only took a few pumps before Tyler was shaking violently as he came.

Josh quickly moved his hand, not wanting to hurt Tyler. He wished he had filmed Tyler coming, it was the hottest thing he's ever seen. 

Tyler's body folded in half as it looked like the come was being ripped out of him. 

Josh gave Tyler a few minutes to come back before he leaned up and cupped Tyler's jaw.

“Hey, you with me?”

Tyler opened his eyes and rubbed them before answering. 

“Yeah, asshole. I'm here.”

Josh pouted playfully and crossed his arms. “Hey, I gave you such a good orgasm. You should be thanking me, asshole.” Tyler laughed and shoved Josh's chest before sitting up, wincing as he do so. 

“Thanks for making me sore for tomorrow when you know I have basketball practice before and after school.” 

Josh gave an annoyed sigh and wrapped an arm around Tyler's smaller frame, pulling him flush against his chest. “You were the one begging me to let you come ten minutes ago.” 

Tyler let out a content sigh as he curled up next to Josh, “come on, Josh, after five hours of being edged, coming is really nice.” 

“Okay, okay. I'll give it to you. You deserved it.” Josh answered, allowing his eyes to slip close and his body to relax.

Tyler smiled slightly before slipping out of Josh’s arms. Josh opened his eyes and kept his hand around Tyler’s wrist. “Wait, where are you going?”

Tyler gave him a confused look. “I’m gonna clean up and head home. Why?”

It was Josh’s turn to be confused. Everyone always stays after sex unless he kicks them out. “What? You’re not gonna stay and cuddle?”

Tyler arched a brow. “Why would I do that? You made it clear you only wanna fuck, Josh.” 

Josh scoffed in disbelief and sat up. “Tyler, physical comfort isn’t gonna have me attached to you. Physical comfort doesn’t mean shit. What’s your deal?”

Tyler thought for a few seconds before shrugging. 

“I dunno.” 

Josh frowned at his response and shuffled closer to Tyler. He tilted his chin up and forced Tyler to look at him. “This isn’t about me using you only for sex, is it?”

Tyler pushed Josh’s hands away and got up to find his clothes. “No, I’m fine with being used. Makes me feel great.” Tyler answered, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. 

Josh’s frown deepened and he got up to walk in front of Tyler. “I don’t get it. You agreed to this on your own, so what’s the problem now?” 

Tyler gave a small sigh as he shrugged on his sweatshirt. “It’s not that, though,” Tyler muttered, walking out of Josh’s room to find his shoes. 

Josh bit his lip in thought as he followed after Tyler, guilt pooling at the pit of his stomach. “You don’t regret it, right?”

Tyler chuckled at Josh’s question and sat on the floor as he slipped his shoes on. “No, Josh. It was really good.”

Josh ran a hand through his hair and stared at Tyler, frustrated. “Then what’s wrong? You’re not being clear.”

“You’re gonna forget about this tomorrow and go back to either Ashley or Debby.” Tyler said, laughing as he looked up to see Josh’s surprised face. Tyler knew it and he wasn’t upset about it, he just wished that Josh wouldn’t fake his concern. 

Tyler didn’t give Josh to deny anything before opening the door and slipping outside into the neighborhood. 

~

Josh didn’t know how to feel about his situation with Tyler. He was thinking of a change for the younger man, but he was certain of one thing. Josh wasn’t going to chase after him. 

He decided to do what he does best and simply avoid Tyler today until he figures out what he feels about him. 

Josh was stuck in his thoughts, planning on how to not run into Tyler and did not notice Ashley cling onto his arm.

Her voice snapped Josh out of his mind. 

“Huh?”

“Where were you yesterday? I called and you didn’t answer.”

Josh opened his mouth to make up an excuse, only to be cut off by Tyler. He walked up to the two with a grin. 

“He was busy fucking me, why?” 

Josh’s mouth fell open and he quickly closed it, not wanting to seem surprised. Tyler said he had basketball practice, what was he doing here?

Ashley’s face scrunched up and she dropped Josh’s arm with a huff. “Really? You were with that?” She asked, glaring at Tyler. 

Josh held back a laugh as he saw Tyler’s fist clench. 

Tyler chuckled and moved to pat her shoulder. “Maybe sex isn’t your thing, just like music, honey. Try some other activity because that ‘that’ made him come, something that you struggle to achieve.” 

Josh’s jaw dropped to the floor the same time that Ashley gasped loudly. “Music isn’t my thing?” Ashley started, eyes narrowing at the younger man. “Well, at least I don’t only sing about my troubled childhood. Sorry to break it to you, but you aren’t the only one with issue-”

“Alright, let’s cool off, yeah?” Josh quickly jumped in, seeing the angry look on Tyler’s face. As much as he disliked Ashley, too, he didn’t want Tyler to get in trouble for something he could've stopped. 

Ashley turned around to face Josh with a look of disgust on her face. 

“I can’t believe you’d want him,” Ashley sneered before stomping away. 

Tyler opened his mouth to comment back but Josh gave him a look. 

“What? What’s the look for?”

“Don’t you have practice?” 

Tyler nodded and gestured towards his locker. “Yeah, but I left my mocha here from yesterday when I left with you.” 

Josh gave Tyler a weird look as he watched the boy pull the cup out and bring it to his lips. Tyler stared at Josh in confusion before raising an eyebrow. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Josh moved to take the cup out of his hands, but Tyler was quick to grab Josh’s arm, eyebrows shooting up. “Josh, that’s mine. What are you doing?”

Josh shrugged Tyler’s arm off and set the cup back in the locker, shutting the door. “I’m not letting you drink cold leftover coffee. I can’t watch it.” 

“Then don’t watch.” Tyler replied as he glared at Josh. He went to open his locker again, only to be blocked by Josh. “Josh, seriously. I’m not messing around!” 

“Neither am I,” Josh chuckled, wrapping an arm around his shoulders to pull him away from the lockers. “How about you get warm, fresh coffee with me?”

Tyler’s face softened and he laughed quietly. 

“Is this your way of asking me out?”

Josh hated what he said next, but he realized Tyler was worth a shot and avoiding him would be impossible. If things don’t work out, they can always end things and pretend nothing happened. 

“Yeah. I’ll give you a chance. What do you say?” 

Tyler’s face lit up with a genuine smile. “Coffee with Josh is something rare. I won’t waste this opportunity.”

Josh bit his lip and gave a small smile. 

“Is that a yes?”

“As long as I get to top tonight,” Tyler replied, laughing at Josh's surprised face. 

Josh stared at Tyler for a few seconds, trying to figure out if he was serious.

“Okay, but only tonight.”

Tyler smiled brightly.

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one's for my good friend, Amber. Hope you feel better baby


End file.
